Orphan
by DeafDesire
Summary: Originally owned by Ghostanimal. Link inside. Titans adopt Danny... T foe little bit of swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**This story is originally owned by Ghostanimal. There will be a lot of changes read the original story here **.net/s/3201517/1/Orphaned_Phantom** . Note: Danny is 14 and the titans are 18. I literally own nothing except for the plot past this chapter, that's all me!**

Knock! The Teen Titans looked up from what they were doing. They weren't expecting any visitors today. Knock! Robin stood up and answered the door, revealing a woman. She had light brown wavy and about shoulder length hair, and bright blue eyes. She wore a black pant suit and a teal tie. "May I help you?" Robin asked. "Yes, I would like to talk to you. This matter concerns all of your team," She answered. The Titans all sat at a table with the woman, and she began to explain why she was here.

"My name is Theresa I work for the Amity Park Orphanage. We have a teenager, Daniel that is always angry and bitter at everyone, and everything. He trusts no one..." She said. "Where do we come in?" Raven asked. "Well, the other day, we were thinking of someone to help him overcome his anger, and who better than a superhero? He **is** fifteen, but everyone needs to meet a hero at some point, right? And who knows, you could be a person he sticks to like glue," The woman said. "May we have time to think it over?" Robin asked. "Sure. But I need an answer as soon as possible. Here, take this. It should tell you what you would need to do," The woman answered, handing them a small packet of papers, with a picture paper clipped on it. Robin studied the picture. The boy in the picture had long medium length black hair, and icy blue eyes, with a Black tee shirt on top of a white long sleeve shirt. (A.N. picture showed only his face and shoulders, like a school picture. Robin looked at it for a minute, and gave the picture to the others, so that they could see him. He turned his attention towards the papers. One was a school record, which interested Robin.

Daniel is almost always skipping huge chunks of class, sometimes missing them completely. He refuses to explain, and is always cold when questioned. He is failing classes we all know he can pass, and is always tired when he comes in late. The others were boring, and went on about what they should do. Robin showed them the part that interested him. The others found it interesting too. After a while, they went to get pizza, and for once, Beast Boy and Cyborg did not fight over what pizza they were getting. They got one veggie, and one meat, and sat in silence. "So, what do you think? Should we take the kid?" Robin asked breaking the silence." I think that it'll be hard, but a little fun," Cyborg said. "I agree with Cyborg," Raven said. "Yes! It will be such fun!" Starfire declared. "Yeah!" Beast Boy said. "Then it's settled. We'll tell the orphanage tomorrow," Robin said, as he finished his slice of pizza. They kicked bad guy butt, saved the day, the went to bed, sort of excited about the kid coming.

Robin called the orphanage the next day to say they'd take the kid. The orphanage director gladly let Danny leave (Orphan director and brown haired lady are not the same people). Danny finally arrived in Jump City after two days of non-stop driving. He stepped out the car as it sped away. I had 3 bags and a sketchpad. Then I took a ferry-boat to the TT tower. 'Why am I even here?' I grumble to no one in particular. As I walks to the door he engulfed by a huge rib-crushing hug. "Hello, Daniel!" "Ooff! Get off me! My name huff is huff Danny huff!" I scream trying to get out of this girls death grip. She lets go of me and I fall to the ground. "Hello Danny, My name is Starfire and I have a few questions for you! 1. Do you want to be my friend, what's your favorite color and where are you from?" "No, I don't want you to be your friend, my favorite color is red and I'm from Amity Park..." "Oh… Ok… Follow me to meet the team…" She looks at her feet and leads me into the tower.

Everyone's sitting on the couch waiting for me to come in… As I walk in they look up. Seeing Starfire sad, a boy in a vibrant costume asked me "What did you do?" "Told her I don't wanna be her friend." "My name is Robin." He points at the cyborg "That's Cyborg." "Wow! What a Creative name…" I sneer "Whatever, that's Raven." He points at the girl who is meditating than points at a green boy "That's Beast boy." "Hello…" I say quietly "Where is my room?" "Here I'll show you, Daniel." Volunteers Beast boy "It's Danny." I snap "Oh… Sorry, anyway follow me." We walk up the stairs and my room is at the end of the hallway. When I go in I am absolutely horrified. "The walls are yellow! Dear Clockwork are trying to make me throw up!" Beast boy just stares at me for a second "You can change it if you want… "Thank Clockwork… Got any black and red paint?" "Umm yeah, I think so…" "Get it now please!" Beast boy runs down the hall and is back with 2 cans of black and red paint and a couple paint brushes. "Do you need any help moving your furniture?" "No." And I slam the door in his face.

My room is fully painted in 8 hours. Titans left to go fight some type of villain. Pft. Villain I gave up heroism 1 year ago when my life fell apart. I gave up because I couldn't protect the people I loved, A year ago I started wearing long sleeves under my short sleeved shirts to hide things, things I didn't want people to see. A year ago I started growing my hair out. A year ago I lost all emotions except hate and pain… A year ago I started hanging with the wrong crowd. A year ago I stopped caring…

**Hmm that was somewhat dark… This is a pretty dark fic though. It will get lighter though.**


	2. Chapter 2 FILLER

**This story seems to be the most popular… Yay! So I decided to write a small chapter to reward reviewers… Anyway as you would have guessed my math skills suck so… Danny is actually 15 sorry people really I am… .* Also I'm a girl so it's hard to write Boy point of views so I'm going to practice! Just tell me if I start to kinds have Danny acting like a girl… A keeper of darksides: Don't worry Danny is going to be a complete Asshole… *****Smirks***** **

**Start the goddamn fic!**

The titans are still gone when I go downstairs… I realize that I am hungry so I go look in the fridge. All the food in the fridge is covered with growling (and glowing) blue shit… So I clean out they're fridge and head to a store to buy them new food. I refill the fridge and make myself some type of food… I then sit on the couch and watch House M.D.…

When the Titans came home I was still on the couch watching TV. "I'm starving!" Yells the one named cyborg. "Yeah Me too!" agrees Beastboy "Uh! Guys who bought groceries?" There was a chorus of "Not Me's" Then I speak up "I did…" "Oh you didn't have to!" Sputters Beastboy "Ah! Yeah I did! What did you expect me to do; eat that blue shit or did you think I lived on air!" I snap. There are a couple minutes of silence until I get up and go in my room.

I pull a book; The Ghost Next Door out from my duffel bag and read. I chuckle darkly over how they view ghosts as evil beings with only one thing to drive them forward, most ghosts are different… Unique, just like our powers, not one ghost the same, except for me a Dani… (Box ghost is not included in this line of uniqueness his one drive is boxes…) After a while there is a knock on the door. "Who is it?" I call. "It's me, Robin…" "Go away!" I snap. "Whatever…" There is a sound of footsteps, but I know he is still waiting outside my door… "I know you are still there Robin, just leave me the fuck alone!" "How the-… Never mind… Watch your language…" And this time he really goes downstairs…

Robin

"Did you try talking to him, friend Robin?" asks Starfire "Yes, he's not in a good mood Starfire, just leave him alone and he'll come around…" CRASH! "What was that?" I run upstairs to find that the sound of the crash was coming from Danny's room. The window is smashed and there floats a young man with white hair and neon green eyes. "Where is Danny?" I ask. He snorts "Wouldn't you like to know" and then he flies off into the distance….

**Danny**

**After Robin Left**

A blue wisp came from my mouth and I realized a ghost has come to the city '_Damn I thought I scared them all away…' _Without really caring I break the windowin my room and allow two white-ish blue rings appear over my body. I become Phantom… I was about to fly out my window when Robin comes in my room. "Where is Danny?" I snort "Wouldn't you like to know…" I sneer and fly into the sky. I continue flying until I see the ghost and it's… "I AM THE BOX GHOST! BEWARE!" "Goddammit Box Ghost get your fat ass out of here!" "Halfa I have a message for yoouu!" He proclaims elongating the word you… "Well what do you want to tell me? Make it quick or I will tear you to shreds…" I grumble. Then the Box Ghost "Your daughter sent me to warn yoouu! Plasmius is looking for yoouu again!" "Ah! Hell!" Then the Box Ghost disappears.

I phase into the Tower (Because his window was fixed) and change back into my human form. "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!" Yells Robin "What's it to you!" I snap "We are your legal guardians, knowing where you are, is our duty…" Mumbles Raven I scowl and then stomp off to my room. "Hey! Where are you going! You didn't answer my question!" I flip Robin the bird as I'm heading up the stairs.

I pull out my IPod and put my sweater on that has ear buds built in it. I put on my favorite scream song and wait for Robin to come in and yell at me. As he rants I just occasionally nod when he looks at me expectantly. After 5 minutes into his rant he realizes I'm not actually listening to him and he rips out my ear buds. He looks at me angrily and I just smirk. He scowls at me and leaves my room. Just before he leaves I call "Robin?" "Yea?" "You rant like a Bitch…" His face turns bright red, opens his mouth, closes it and then stomps out of my room. I laugh HYSTERICALLY until the girl, Raven comes into my room, and I stop laughing raising an eyebrow that says "_You wanna try at me?" She just shrugs. _"Whatever emo kid…" "Touché…" Then she just left the room…

I read till 10 o'clock and decide I should go for a night time fly… I phase threw my window instead of breaking it this time… I fly around the city a couple times before getting bored and flying home. They didn't even notice I was gone _'Hmph, some guardians I have; I'm gone for two hours and they don't even realize I'm gone…'_My stomach growls loudly as I step out of the room to get something to eat. I go down the stairs and into the kitchen. Beast boy and Cyborg were sitting on the couch playing a video game… I go in the fridge and pull out the open the Pizza box and take a piece. I quietly walk over to the microwave and nuke it. When it's done cooking, I pull it out to head upstairs I pass by Robin "What are you staring at?" I ask snidely. "Nothing…" "Whatever." I walk up the stairs and into my room. I practically jump on my bed and eat my pizza, when I'm done I set the plate on the floor and fall asleep.

Robin

Danny hasn't left his room in hours, I was going to check on him when comes downstairs quietly and gets himself some food. I thought I was watching him quite discreetly but as he goes upstairs he asks me "What are you staring at?" "Nothing" "Whatever." And then he is gone. 'What a strange boy…"

_**What do you think! This was just a filler chapter kinda boring but important all the same… Yawn… Also all the chapters for the story will be around 1000 words so I can get them out faster…**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Not a lot of fellow Canadians read this story oh well, the more you review the more I update, just saying. But to celebrate 7 reviews and 353 hits! Anyway Danny is starting to warm up to the titans, DON'T WORRY he will still be a dick, most of the dickiness comes from me, this is how I act when my parents aren't around Also if I start to ramble please tell me, I hate rambling, makes me feel stupid ****. (Note this will not count on the 1000 words. So It's 1000 or 900 plus this and the end! Yay!)**

**Start the GODDAMM FIC**

_**Danny (This kinda morbid skip till writing is normal if this Squee's out…)**_

_Fire, everywhere… The smell of burning flesh and plastic fills the air, the sound of insane laughter and the echoes of screaming are in the air. "I told you Daniel, I am inevitable, As your family died so will your goodness, and then so will your sanity, and morals, you will become me…" I scream "NOOO! I WILL NEVER BECOME YOU!" Then it fades to black. _

_The sound of water dripping fills the air, everything around me is black I can see nothing… Then I hear voice chanting, shrieking "Why did you let us die Danny, Why did we have to perish?" Then appears five cloaked figures, "WHY DID YOU LET US DIE DANNY? WHY DID WE HAVE TO PERISH!" The figures remove their hoods to show burned faces, black as coal and skeletal barely any hair. I notice Tucker pieces of his Beret burned to his head, Jazzes Headband forever burned in her head, my mom and Dad pieces of exploded hazmat melted to their face obscuring any facial expression possible, Sam "Oh god" Sam her skin has pieces of metal sticking out of it. They reach for me hands extended they-_

I wake up with in a cold sweat the scars on my shoulders are burning_._ Gasping from the pain I get up and go into the bathroom in my room.

I turn on the cold water (I think) and step into the shower and let the water cascade onto my onto the many scars that cover my body. After the burning subsides I step out of the shower and get dressed; black long sleeved shirt below a red tee with a skull on it and some jeans. I walk down the stairs to get some breakfast; leftover pizza again and eat it. Everyone starts to wake up around 12 in the afternoon. I think they were surprised to see I up before them… "Whatcha watching?" Asks Beast Boy "You have eyes don't ya?" I snap. "What is your problem?" "I'm a prick that's my problem." My voice is dripping with sarcasm and venom. "We heard some screaming in the middle of the night, was that you?" "Yeah…" I say normally "Who else would it be?" That time I snapped. "…" Then the alarm goes off saying that the town is being attacked… My ghost sense goes off. "TITANS GO!" Cries Robin. I head up into my room and change. I reach for my ice core and two rings going around my body. Just like my human form my ghost form changed as well. Instead if the Hazmat suit I wore a White tunic with a green trim a dark green hood attached to a Dark green cape and silver-ish pants and black boots. I phase through my window and take off towards the city, for a few minutes I watch the Titans get pwned, then I realize who the ghost is; Amorpho. "Amorpho! I thought I told you and all the other ghosts to stay out of a fifty mile radius from whatever town I was in; I guess you just have a re-death wish…" "No King Phantom, I am not here to attack," I raise an eye brow "Or pull pranks, I come to warn you…" "Warn me of what?" "Plasmius is looking for the Dark One." My eyes widen, I stop charging my ball of ecto-plasm and float over to Amorpho. "What are you talking about?" "Plasmius is trying to release The Dark One…" "Dan? But Clockwork is…" I trail off. "I must leave now, Good bye, King Phantom…" With a pop and a flash Amorpho is gone… I turn to fly away but… "Wait! Who are you?" "Wouldn't you like to know!" I say snidely flying off into the distance… I fly for a couple minutes and then go back to the tower. "I phase into my room. Demorph and I sit on my bed and bring my knees to my chest. "Why so glum, toad?" I snap my head up my eyes flash red "What do you want, _Youngblood_?" "Dani says she can't wait to see you…" "When is she coming?" "A week or so…" "Are going to stay here until she comes?" "Affirmative." "Oh joy!" I say sarcastically. "Dani wants me to make sure you don't kill, cut, or maim yourself and others…" "So basically she sent a hyper-active 13 year old to watch a 15 year old, again oh joy…" "Yup and everyone will think you're crazy." I blast Youngblood with some ectoplasm and he just laughs. When he notices my eyes are burning crimson he stops and floats out of the room.

After calming down a lot… I head downstairs to "hang out" with Titans. I just do what Youngblood tells me because he could tell Dani a lie and get me in trouble. I shudder mentally at the thought of Dani mad… "You guys wanna go see a movie or something?" I ask aloud. They stare at me for a couple minutes as if looking to see if I am kidding.. They just shrug. "Sure, what movie?" "Dunno you guys live here you should know." I wince a little after saying that… "We could go see (Insert funny title here)" "Uh sure, I heard of that… S-sounds good" I stutter…

_Somewhere Awesome_

"Ahh…"The figure smirks "Daniel is starting to piece his world back together… We are going to have to change that, now aren't we…" "Yes we should… **Evil laugh**!"

DUN DUN DUN!

**Who should the villains be? Please help it can be either DP or TT or even make up your own villain leave a little description in Reviews! Also did you think Dani was coming back this chapter, I decided not to because Danny would be too happy!**


	4. Chapter 4

**PLOT DEVELOPMENT IS A BITCH! THANK YOU FOR YOUR IDEAS! Ehem! Anyway PLOT BUNNY ATTACK! CATCH THEM AND RUN AWAY! Okay! BTW I HAS A POLL! I feel so awkward! Also… By my writing style how old do you think I am? By the way guys Raven is Seventeen and Danny is 16! Chapter 2: PUN WAS INTENDED! I just want to know does anyone actually read THE A.N. Aldo I have this huge plot thing going on with a friend… So Danny will probably not be as much as a Dick after the next few chapters…**

**START THE GODDAAMMM FICCCCC (Echo) **

"That m-oo-vy was most fun!" cries Starfire flying in the air around the theatre.

"I guess…" I say quietly, thinking of the time Sam, Tucker and I saw: The Attack of the mutant vampire zombie cyborgs 3. Out of nowhere there is a flash of green light. A very wounded Clockwork appears.

"C-Clockwork?" I asked.

"D-Dan…" he replies weakly. Then with a sudden explosion of white, Clockwork disappears.

"N-no… No!" I slump slightly.

"D-Danny? A-are you ok?" Asks Youngblood

I shake my head and cry silently, "Danny. Who was that?"

I don't answer

"Danny? Come on let's get you home…"

I lightly hear before i black out.

When I wake up I'm on my bed. All the memories of before i blackout come flowing back. I'm in such shock i start hyper-ventilatlating.

"Danny? Danny! Calm down!" Youngblood cries out "Dani will kill me if something happens to you!"

"…" I calm down and breathe in and out.

"I probably have to go explain what just happened..."

LINE BREAK! (which is totally awesome)

After thinking of a plan on how to explain to the titans what just happened, I slowly make my way to the living room in hopes of finding all the titans there.

"We need to ask him what happened." Said Cyborg

"We'll ask when he wakes up." Said Robin.

I chuckled to myself, I would have thought that the oh so fearless leader of the teen titans would say to interrogate me not ask me.

"And who says I plan on telling you." I asked, knowing that it would only piss them off.

They all looked in my direction and I let out a small chuckle at their stone like faces. Robin looked like he was gonig to continue talking but I interupted him.

"Dont worry I will." I said seeing a visible sigh of relief coming from the stone cold leader.

"Anyways, as you probably know in my town we were known for our ghosts…"

"Yeah…" replies Robin

"Well I befriended a lot of ghosts and made a lot ghostly enemies because of family being ghost hunters."

"I see, so who was that?" Asked Robin.

"His name is Clockwork, The Master of Time… He's dead now…Well, re-dead, I guess"

"You seem to be very close to this Clockwork." Replied Robin

"He was a close friend…he's helped me many times…"

"Who is Dan?" Asked Raven in a monotone voice.

I visibly pale (If that's possible), but keep a stoic mask on

"That is none of your concern" I snap.

"Calm down Danny you are trying to make friends, remember!" Calls Youngblood,

I turn on my heels and slowly walk away from the Titans. I keep walking until I'm out the door and in the alley. I quickly change into my ghost form. Floating in the air, I start to fly fast towards a tall building. When I near the building, I sit down on the edge of it and I stare at the vast size of this city. I think of all the good times I've had with my old friends. All the goofy things my parents have done. I even remember the little rants Jazz used to have. I smile sadly at those memories. Then think of Dan, my eyes flash red. Then there's a blinding pain in my head. The pain becomes to much and my vision goes black…

In Danny's Mind

"Hello Daniel…" Says a voice

"Who are you?" I ask.

"I am you, Daniel, plain and simple, I thought you would have recognised me…"

"I can't see you, Dumb ass." I yell back.

"Watch your language, Daniel; you don't wanna get in trouble with your mom-…Oh that's right you have no mother, I killed her, I killed your whole family and all your friends… I…"

My eyes burn crimson "How are you even here, Dan?" I demand.

"Oh? Little Daniel has a temper?" Dan replies mockingly.

"Answer me!" I yell.

"I'm not actually here. I'm basically a manifestation in your mind…" Said Dan.

"So you're a hallucination, Goddammit, now I'm going insane…" I mutter to myself.

"No Daniel, I can't let that happen yet… My employer wouldn't allow it…" Said Dan "I can now appear in your mind whenever I want…"

"Not unless I strengthen my mind guard" I reply coldly

"By the way Daniel, did you like that present I sent you?" Dan says Mockingly

I scowl "Oh Just Fuck off already, Dan seriously…"

Dan's voice becomes hard with anger

"Who is going to make me, you?" Dan laughs. "I highly doubt that, you don't even know where I AM!" Yells Dan.

"Neither do you," I point out.

"Hmph, I can easily find out, I can send Skulker to look for you…"

"I will kill him if you do send him." I inturupt.

"Oh? My time is up, good bye Daniel..."

There is a Flash of blinding red light and then, I wake up…

Beast boy

After Danny left, a boy, about 13 or 14 appeared muttering "Goddammit Dani is gonna kill me…"

"Who are you?" I ask the boy.

"You can see me?" He asks surprised.

"Yeah, can't everyone?"

"No. Only kids, the Immature and Danny. Oh and other ghosts." Says the strange ghost.

"Really? I must be immature…" I say the last part under my breathe.

"Hey Beast boy who's your friend?" Asks Robin.

"A ghost boy who knows Danny!" I exclaim.

"Really I don't see him." Says Robin pointingly.

"Robin it's because you mature; only kids and the Immature can see him…" I replied.

"What's your name?" I ask the ghost in front of me.

"Youngblood…" He replies proudly.

"His name is Youngblood!" I yell out. "Do you know where Danny is?" I ask.

"No, but the person who sent me to watch him is going to re-kill me…" He says a little scared.

"Who sent you to watch him?" I ask.

"That is classified information…" Youngblood says.

"He'll be back, he just needs time to think." Youngblood said qoustionably.

"Somthing bad happened to him, right?" I ask.

"Yeah…" Youngblood says slowly.

"What happened?" This time, it's Robin who asked.

"Again, classified information." Youngblood points out.

"Aww! Come on!" cries Cyborg.

Youngblood just starts laughing and floats away. Then, all of a sudden the door slams shut and Danny walks in.

"I'm back." says Danny.

The alarm then decides to go off, signalling us that we need to leave. Danny just sighs and goes up into his room.

Danny

When I 'wake up' I begin flying 'home'. As I land pm the ground, I transform and head in the Tower and slam the door.

"I'm back…" I said coldly.

Then the alarm signals an attack on the city, probably another ghost attack. I sigh and go upstairs. After I'm positive the Titans are gone, I transform again fly towards the blasts of green energy.

/Line break/

"What the Hell!" I yell.

KA-BOOM!

"I am looking for the one known as Phantom!" Says a strange being.

"I'm right here, what do you want?" I ask.

A young man about my age with green skin, light blue eyes, long dark blue hair tied in a ponytail wearing a black cloak with little gold clocks etched on it, a purple tunic and black pants appeared saying.

"I am the new master of Time!" "My name is…"

/Crack time/

"My name is… BEN!"

/Real story/

"My name is… Eon…" Says Eon.

"What do you want, Eon?" I ask.

"I just came to meet my charge, good bye Phantom…" Eon says abruptly.

"…"

I fly away just before I hear Robin say

"Look up all you can on this 'Phantom'"

"I need to call Batman…" Mutters Robin

**OH Snap! What's gonna happen next? I don't know you will just have to review! I am such a dork! Anyway Dan is back! Yayz! Haters I love Dan he is my favorite villain! So no Hating!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Anyway I will be posting again! Anyway I have nothing to say because I am posting two chapters around the same time! Celebrate time! OVER 1000 hits! I AM THE ONE TRUE DORK! REVIEW GODDAMMIT! Every time you read and don't review a piece of my sister's soul falls off! (I have no soul, I am not a ginger, Also do you want to kill a 8 year old!) Thanks for the reviews!**

**START THE GODDAMM FIC!**

"**Uh, Danny." Asked Robin.**

"**Yeah, Robin." I replied, who knew I could talk normally to him. **

"**We will be having some Titans over; they're around your age, and uh…" the Boy Wonder seemed to stutter, "We will also be having Bruce Wayne and Vlad Masters coming over to help upgrade our machinery so we can catch ghosts." **

**My eyes widen at the thought of Vlad Masters. **

"**Ok…" I reply, not quite sure what to make of the situation. Robin then takes his leave and walks out of my room and shuts the door. **

"**Hear that Danny, you're gonna be able to make some friends!" Cries Youngblood. **

"**Oh Joy!" I say sarcastically, spinning my finger in a circle. **

"**I'm gonna go for a fly, you wanna come?" I ask the young ghost. **

"**Sure, but isn't it kinda late?" Youngblood asks. **

"**Meh." I shrug, taking jump to fly off towards city, with my 'lovely' little pirate friend. Then I hear the cocking of a gun from behind me.**

**Before I can react, the trigger is pulled and I fall from the sky like a rock. **

'**What! Ecto-plasmic bullets, how!' I try to shift my weight so I can fly, but I can't, it puts to much strain on my body. As I continue to fall to the ground, I feel the arms of someone stopping my descent. I open my eyes, not realizing I closed them and the face of...Dani?**

"'**Ello D'ni" I attempt to say, my words slur together because of the pain. **

"**Youngblood is so dead." I hear her mummer. She takes me to the roof of the building and peels off my tunic to reveal a nasty green and red bullet wound.**

**Dani encases her hand in a blue light and places it over the wound. It heals almost instantaneously **

"**Uh, Daddy…" My daughter asks. **

"**Yeah?" I kindly reply. **

"**I need a place to stay…" She says bluntly. **

"**I guess you could stay with me and my foster family…" I reply a little unsure of my answer.**

"**Ok!" She bursts out in excitment."Hey! Where's Youngblood? He has an appointment with my fist." She says a threatingly. **

**I chuckle a little at that. "Meh, go ahead, he's been a pain in the ass." I reply.**

**Danielle chuckles at that and we take off towards the tower. **

**(Line Break)**

**We turn human and head into the Tower; Dani raises an eyebrow, but continues to walk in. When I walk in the Titans are all sitting on the couch.**

**I turn to them and say, "Titans, my daughter, my daughter, Titans." Then I drag my daughter up the stairs into my room.**

**Robin**

"**Uh, what just happened?" I ask. **

"**I don't know, but I think our charge has a daughter." Says Beastboy. **

"**Uh…I think I'll go up and talk to him." I a little unsure of myself. **

**I get off the couch and head up the stairs and knock on Danny's door three times. **

"**Who is it?" His voice, cold and bitter yells out quitly to me. **

"**Robin." I reply.**

"**Come in." He says in the same bitter voice he usually has.**

**I silently open the door and walk in. The first thing I notice is a girl, whos maybe 13 or 14, sleeping in Daniel's bed. I turn to Danny who was sitting in his bean bag chair reading a book. He looks up from his novel quickly. **

"**What do you want and try to be quiet," He gestures his head towards the girl "She's sleeping…" **

"**How can you have a 13 year old daughter?" I ask, clearly confused on how its possible. **

"**Some things are better left unsaid." He mummers. I groan. **

"**Why must you always talk in circles?" **

"**Because it annoys the shit out of you." He chuckles darkly. **

"**Watch your language." I scold him. He looks at me for a second and raises an eye brow. **

"**Anything else you want to talk to me about?" He asks almost emotionlessly. **

"**Bruce Wayne and his associate will be here in the morning, the other Titans will be here tomorrow around noon." He nods and I leave his room.**

**Danny**

**After Robin left, I spread a blanket over the floor and fell asleep quickly. In the morning I wake up to find a sleeping Danielle, snuggled tightly into my chest. I smile down at my daughter and carefully shake her awake. She wakes with a start and looks up at me and smiles. I give her a small hug and we head down the stairs for food.**

**(line break)**

**After breakfast, Dani and I talk about ghosts. Then she tells me about all the places she has been to in the ghost zone, I had to admit, some of the places sounded interesting. Then after a while, we just sat on the couch and played some video games. After I beat Dani again, Youngblood appears. Dani, seeing Youngblood, gets up and shoots Youngblood with an ecto beam while I just sit on the couch with popcorn watching Dani almost re-kill Youngblood. Then I can hear Robin coming downstairs from his quarters and saying, **

"**Ok! Break it up you two!" **

**And the fighting, and my entertainment, abruptly stops. Robin comes down the stairs yawning; the dark circles under his eyes indicate lack of sleep. **

"**Looks like the Boy Wonder isn't getting enough sleep." I mock. **

"**Shuddup Danny…" He slurs. I just laugh and lean back into the couch. **

"**Whens Bruce and Mr. Masters coming?" I ask, replacing my mocking tone with a bitter one.**

"**About an hour from now" he replies more clearly. **

"**Clockwork!" I yell out. "You should have told me that yesterday…" **

"**Dad! Don't say that, Clockwork could hear you..." Dani replies. **

"**Sweetie, uh, Clockwork is ah, re-dead…" i reply sadly. She sighs and sits on the couch for a second and cries a little, and out of nowhere I produce a hanky and hand it to her.**

**Later**

"**Why, hello Daniel…" says a voice I know all too well. "I didn't know you were staying with the Titans." Says the frootloop. **

"**Leave me alone Vlad, I have no time for your bullshit." I reply with anger clearly evident in my voice. **

"**Ah. Ah. Ah. Daniel, language." He replies in his usual mocking manner. **

"**Fuck off; you have no control of me over here or anywhere!" I start shouting at him. **

"**Yes but," He gesture to Robin who is talking to Bruce. "He can…" **

"**You wouldn't." i reply coldly. **

"**Try me…"**

**Oh snap Vlad and Dani are here! YAYZ 4 Dani! Anyway you guys better review or I will find out where you live and embalm you with a dull spoon! I was really lazy today…**


	6. AN

Author note! Ok the bold and under linage was a accident! So stop commenting about it! So fuck off! Anyway I will probably update tomorrow or something!


	7. Chapter 7

**You know what I realized… I haven't been thanking my Beta I feel really guilty now… Thank you SonofLucifer… Also I thank you all for your feedback… I have most of this story planned out. I am just really lazy and busy, you guys are lucky, I swear if I didn't have a Beta, I would probably wouldn't have gotten this far… This isn't edited BTW...**

**START THE GODDAMM FIC!**

Danny

Vlad and Bruce hadn't even been here an hour and I already was getting ready to vomit… Or commit a homicide… Either way I was sick of Vlad's voice. Instead of listening to Vlad boast about how many weapons he created I decided to go upstairs and Talk to Raven…

I knock on Raven's door, she opens it, and from inside her room I can hear the sound of classical music and smell burning incense (A.N. Incense is kinda like a candle but not made of wax.). "Yeah?" "I am trying to escape. Can I take refuge in your room? I have a book I can read so I don't bother you…" "Uh, yeah sure…" She lets me into her room and I sit down on one of her chairs.

I read while Raven meditated for an hour before Robin came a knockin'… "Danny, it is time for the weapon display, come on, then the Titans will be coming shortly after…" "Ok, see ya Raven…" I step out of her room and head to my room to get Dani…

"But I don't want to go see Vlad!" She whines. "Neither do I…" I point out. After I had dragged her down the stairs and into Cyborgs lab.

"Ah, why hello Danielle, I didn't know **you** would be here…" "Hmph, I came to find Danny after I escaped, Prick. I guess all the experiments are gonna come and bite you on the Ass… Now!" To white rings form a t her midsection and split in half. She transforms into a young girl the exact opposite of herself. Her long snow white hair (She lost the Pony tail a year or so ago) styled in a plait (A.N. hairstyle) her green eyes glowing in rage, A small green flare crackles to life in her hands, quickly growing. She raised her hand and takes aim. Just before she fires, I hear the gun go off, I watch as if everything is in Slow-motion, I watch helplessly as the bullet whizzes pat past me and hits Dani, I run towards as she is falling to the ground, I catch her and continue running until I am out of the Tower, I keep running until I am as close to the shore of Titan Island where I transform, and fly to the top of a building.

I place Dani's unconscious body on the ground and lift her shirt up to see a wound just as bad as mine was… I growl as I rip a piece of my shirt off and wrap Dani's lower half with the makeshift bandages. I don't have healing powers like Dani so I just wait until she begins to stir…

**I CAN'T WRITE ANYMORE FOR THIS CHAPTER! I AM REALLY TIRRED AND HAVE WRITERS BLOCK! REVIEW PLEASE! **


	8. Chapter 8

Somewhere in Jump City

A young man sits on the top of a building, slowly packing up his gun. He stands and stares out into the distance, when a soft buzz is heard from his pocket.

_"Azreal, did you complete your mission?"_ Came a voice.

"Yes, Sir." Azreal replied.

"_Excellent, I have a new task for you now..."_

Robin

The room is silent for several minutes. Bruce decides to break this silence.

"Vladimir, what did that young girl mean by experiments?" Bruce asks. Our Gazes burn into him

"Uh, well..."

BBEEEEEPPPP!

The Alarm cuts him off. I glare at him, "We **will **finish this later", I say, letting venom seep out into my voice.

I break my glare and dash out of the building yelling orders into my communicator.

"Titans trouble on Steele St.!"

LINE BREAK

As we arrive to the scene, I can see a boy, maybe 17 or 18, firing off several blasts of fire. The flames burning down some small buildings and a lone newspaper stand.

"Oh! The _Heroes_ have arrived! Oh joy! New targets!" The man said. You could hear the maliciousness in is voice as he spoke, his face twisted in rage as he blasted at us.

"Titans go!" I cry out, taking off full speed towards the young boy.

"Who are you!" I ask.

"My name is Azreal, Master of flames!" I glare at him while quickly pulling out my bo-staff.

"Ah! Robin, the hot-headed leader, do you really think you can take me on!" He taunts me. I growl as I run towards him. He just smirks at me, as I near him, I raise my bo-staff and strike down quickly. He just barely dodges. Panting I run right towards him again, he narrows his eyes at me, calculating my next move. I just grin as I run up to him, he braces himself for a hit but instead of striking him, I vault over him and skid to a halt, giving Raven a chance to hit him with a blast of dark energy.

He tumbles to the ground with a sadistic grin on his face,

"W-what!" I ask startled. Suddenly there is a burst of white flame and the young blonde is gone, all that is left of Azreal was a ring of white, wavering flames with a folded note in the center.

Danny

I watch Dani as whimpers in her sleep. Carefully, I put my hand on her back and rub small circles on it like my mother used to when I was little and woke from a nightmare. After doing this for a few seconds, her whimpering stopped, making her shoot up from the position she was just lying in, breathing heavily.

"You okay?" I ask. She just hugs me tightly and cries softly. I tense a little at first and then hug her back.

"I'm fine, now..." She replies. A smile quirks the corner of my lips as I relax next to the younger halfa.

Beastboy

"Where is Not-Friend Danny?" A curious Starfire asks. I shrug,

"I have no idea " I reply. At that moment, a familiar ghost boy appears.

"Hey Beastboy, for once I know where Danny is," I stare at him, my mouth hanging open "He's on a building near the pizzeria."

"Ok, Thanks Youngblood!" I grin and run off to tell Robin that we found Danny and his daughter.

Robin

I've been analyzing this note for hours, and it appears that Slade is back. I quickly re-read the note looking for any tell-tale sign of clues.

"_Hello Robin, what did you think of my new friend? Hmm, Can you piece together who I am? Here are some clues_

_I am the King of Clockwork*,  
>Evading Death is like a game to me<em>_ My heart no longer beats,  
>Yet I am still here,<br>We are two sides of the same coin__ I hope you enjoyed my letter Robin, Good bye little Bird__."_

"Argh!" I Yell out as I smash my head off the desk I'm sitting at. "Why can't _anything_ go right! Some great detective I am."

There is a knock at my door. I look up

"Yes?" I ask.

"It's me!" A small voice squeaked.

"What do you want BB?" I ask, a little annoyed.

"Youngblood told me where Danny is!" He responds.

My eyes widen "Where!" I ask franticly.

"He's on a building near the Pizzeria!" He cheers.

"Uh, BB Which building?" I question.

He shrugs, "I dunno, but there can't be too many buildings, right?"

I face palm and head towards the main living space.

Beastboy

"GUYS! WE GOTTA GO LOOK FOR DANNY!" I Scream running down the halls of the Tower. I hear Raven groan from her room,

"STOP BEING AN EMO KID, RAVEN! DANNY'S DAUGHTER MAY NEED OUR HELP!" My ears perk up as I hear her door open, but to my disappointment she slammed me into a wall with dark energy.

"Ow Why'd you do that Raven!" I spit out.

"I. Am. Not. An. Emo. Kid." She replies punctuating each word.

"Let's go team!" I hear Robin call. And we take off to find Danny.

Dani

"Where you going Daddy?" I ask tiredly.

"Go back to sleep Danielle" He says quietly.

"Don't call me that!" I growl.

"Then go to bed." He shrugs and flies off.

I sigh and turn over on the makeshift bed slowly drifting off into a nightmare filled sleep.

Danny

I sigh as I fly through the star filled sky, I remember the times when I wanted to be an astronaut. The unknown always did fascinate me.

But as I remember why I left Danielle, my anger quickly rises and my eyes flash red, 'I will find who shot you Dani, and I'll make you feel her pain tenfold'.

AND CUT! * Yawns * Yeah I know I'm lazy BUT! At least I got it done right? XD anyway! I'M DONE THIS CHAPTER!


End file.
